


“Oh, shut up Tommy!”

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dadza, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Physical Harm, Technoblade wants to punt a child, Tommy cries, angst with happy ending, phil is encouraging him to punt a child, read the notes at the beginning please, slight physical abuse, tommy’s sibling is rude, trigger warning, vent - Freeform, wilbur Techno and Phil are good older sibling figures, wilbur soot is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: PLEASE READ THE NOTES FOR THE TRIGGER WARNINGS. PLEASE I BEG YOUTommy’s sibling is rude, the sibling goes too far, Tommy cries, and Phil and techno plan to punt a child
Relationships: Absolutely not - Relationship, None, Platonic Everything, platonic friendships - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 668





	“Oh, shut up Tommy!”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THESE WARNINGS:  
> SLIGHT PHYSICAL ABUSE  
> EMOTIONAL ABUSE  
> BAD PARENTING  
> ABUSIVE SIBLING  
> PHYSICAL HARM  
> ABUSE IN GENERAL   
> BAD SIBLING RELATIONSHIP   
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE OTHER TRIGGERS I SHOULD PLEASE

“Don’t do that, please.”

As Tommy spoke he continued to do his history homework, but eyed his sibling out of the corner of his eye.

They were his age, a year younger than him actually. 

And they were a jerk.

The siblings face instantly dropped from that annoying grin to an annoyed look.

Tommy looked back at his paper, thinking the sibling would leave. Oh how wrong he was.

He was about to continue writing when

_**S M A C K** _

His head jerked forwards at the sudden hit and pain at the back of it.

He snapped his head around to see his sibling walking back over to their dog which they had been playing with before this went down.

”Idiot..” The sibling muttered, sitting down to pet the large dog’s head

Tommy paused, wanting to snap back at them before deciding not to and just continuing with his homework.

Minutes past before the sibling decided to speak up again.

”You are disgusting.” They said out of the blue. Tommy was confused, sure this wasn’t usual for them to act like this towards him but that came out of nowhere.

”Pardon?” He said, not knowing if he heard them better

”I said you are _disgusting_ , what are you deaf?”

“How am I disgusting?” 

“I mean look at you, you look disgusting, and your only emotion you seem to feel is anger”

”Like anger doesn’t solve everything.”

”I don’t get angry at everything,” He stated, pausing before continuing “Besides, it’s normal for someone my age to get angry at stuff easily, puberty is a thing, you know.” He said, looking up at the sibling

All the sibling did was laugh, causing Tommy’s face to go slightly red with embarrassment,

They were laughing at him for having a good reason for his anger.

They were laughing at him for going through puberty,

‘what the heck? You are going through puberty too, you know!!!’ His mind wanted to yell at them, but he kept it to himself.

* * *

_”You are the older one, act like it.”_

_”They are young give them a break”_

_”I know they are only 1 year younger than you, but you are still older!”_

_”STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC! JUST IGNORE THEM, GEEZ._ _”_

* * *

Tommy’s door slammed open suddenly, no knocking at all. 

When he turned around, there stood the one face he didn’t want to see today, _that_ sibling.

He sighed, before turning in his chair to face them.

”What do you need, ~~ _!?|#%%^._ ~~?”

”I want your stuffed animal.”

”..which one?”

”That one.” As they spoke, they pointed out a stuffed animal set on Tommy’s bed.

Tommy’s Favorite stuffed animal.

It was a small bee stuffed animal that Tubbo had gotten him so “You can have something to hug when I’m not there to hug you!!” 

Tommy adored that stuffed animal, and his sibling knew that.

”I’m sorry, but no..”

”Ugh, seriously? Why can’t I have it!?”

”You always break my stuff, you don’t care about my stuff and you’ll rip it..again.”

”THAT WAS ONE TIME! JUST LET ME HAVE IT!”

“I said no, please leave if you won’t respect that.”

Tommy expected them to try and take the Bee so he stood up.

But they didn’t, they walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder. They weren’t as tall as him so they couldn’t punch his face. But they still punched him.

and it still hurt

”Ow, dude, stop that. You cant just hit me every time I say ‘no’ to something you want.”

”Oh really? What makes you think that, *****?”

”What the.. Dont say that, that’s a slur you don’t own!”

”I don’t care.”

Tommy sighed, knowing he can’t win this fight. His sibling loved aggravating people, they liked doing it when they were bored especially.

”Please just leave.”

They paused before smirking and turning around to leave,

”Okay then, I’ll leave.”

Tommy didn’t like that. Why are they leaving when he told them to? He hasn’t needed to ask them 5 times yet, why?

”..thank you.”

They walked out the door, and didn’t shut it, Tommy couldn’t tell if that was an intentional or unintentional thing.

* * *

Later after dinner he had walked up the stairs to his room, but upon seeing his door slightly open, his eyes widened

He swore he shut it before going downstairs, no he’s SURE he shut that door.

Picking up his pace, he ran to his room, opening the door quickly.

And he wishes he didn’t even come in there in the first place.

There on his floor, a paper and stuffed animal were both ripped apart.

The stuffing was strewn everywhere, the eyes from the stuffed animal were cut out and thrown in the trash.

The body was cut in half, and the cloth from it so destroyed beyond repair.

The paper was a drawing he had made,

He had made it for Phil, Techno, and Wilbur, planning to give it to them.

But now it lay there completely destroyed 

Tears pricked at his eyes, as he quickly shut his room door, going to grab his phone.

He needed them, he need his friends. He can’t handle this, one bad thing after another, he needs them so much right now.

He immediately dialed Phil’s number, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, it was 5pm now, it’s early enough for him to be able to go over.

After a few rings the click of it being answered rung out

”Hello, Tommy, how are you doing?” The older man spoke out cheerfully, unaware of Tommy’s current situation.

The silence on the other side of the line may have gotten Phil confused, if Tommy didn’t also let out a quiet small sob

Panic quickly began to rise in Phil,

”Tommy?! Are you okay? What happened? Do you need me to come pick you up from somewhere?” Phil’s panicked voice held so much genuine sounding concern it caused Tommy’s to start sobbing hard

”Please....I-I don’t think I can h-handle more time here with them..” He whispered in the phone, desperate to just leave

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay Tommy? Please let your parents know you’ll be at my house though,,” As Phil spoke, Tommy could hear Phil grabbing a few things and walking around

”O-Okay... Thank you, Phil..” Tommy muttered, looking around at his 2 now destroyed items

* * *

When Phil had finally arrived he had quickly pulled Tommy into a hug before taking him over to the passenger side of the car and driving him back to the house.

When Tommy walked in, Wilbur and Technoblade were already sitting on the couch, with a plate of blondies in from of them.

Tears were still streaming down his face, as Phil took him over to the couch sitting them both down in between Techno and Wilbur.

Phil pulled the taller, yet younger boy to lay his head against the man’s shoulder, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.

”Th-they destroyed it..” He blurted our suddenly

”What? Who destroyed what?” Techno asked, and since he sitting next to Phil he leaned over a little to be able to look Tommy in the eyes

”%#?!€€¥£ destroyed the stuffed bee Tubbo gave me..its going to be impossible to fix...” He sobbed out, the thought of the long term favorite stuffed animal destroyed on his floor.

”..haven’t you had that since you were 8?” Wilbur questioned, getting more concerned by the second.

Tommy nodded into Phil’s shoulder

Techno’s eye twitched, he never liked that sibling of Tommy’s they had no respect for anyone, even the nicest of people they would harass and be rude to.

”and..they destroyed the picture I drew for you guys..” He whispered out, upset at the fact his gift for his friends had been destroyed.

”You drew us a picture?” Phil asked, not shocked about it much, Tommy really was a sweet kid, he just acted tough.

“Yeah, and they destroyed it....” 

“Oh my gosh. I am going to literally punt that child.” Techno said, standing up.

Although his statement sounded like a joke, the other 3 knew it wasn’t one. 

“Techno.” Phil said in a warning tone, causing Techno to sit down instantly. 

(Don’t want an angry dadza on our hands now do we?)

Wilbur placed a hand on Tommy’s back, starting to rub small circles in his back in hopes to comfort the boy.

Soon the blonde haired boy tired himself out but crying to the point of falling asleep against Phil’s shoulder.

Phil looked over at the two other men next to him, with a odd look on his face.

_”Techno?”_

”...yes, Phil.?”

**_”Punt. That. Child.”_ **


End file.
